Winlist
As of Updated: Monday, January 14, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Free Gas for a Year: ?' *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: '? *01/11 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ROAD TRIP *01/12 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: VENETIAN ----Advantage Club *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Free Gas for a Year' Ends: 02/01/2019 5:00 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Daily Bonus Code: '''CLEAN' *01/10 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SNOWBOARD ----KCAL Nation *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *$5,000 Super Squares Ends: 01/31/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 6/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 6/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = '?' * 9am = '?' * Noon = '?' * 3pm = '''TUNE' ----VIP contests/prizes *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: '?' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD' *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *Justin Moore * Pacific Amphitheater at the OC Fair on July 14th Ends: 01/13/2019 11:59 PM PT *Ryan Hurd * at the Troubadour on Thursday, January 17th Ends: 01/13/2019 11:59 PM PT *Monster Jam * Angel Stadium in 2019: Jan. 12th, Feb. 2nd, Feb. 9th, Feb. 10th, Feb. 23rd and Feb. 24th. Ends: 01/13/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes 4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to '''200200' for chance at $1000 Monday, rotating the Friday list, up one - wiz predicts 2 TOYS (stooopid Newfies early):applause: 3 YOGA (early eastern) 4 FUNNY (early central) 5 JAVA (early mountain) 6 KAZOO 7 OFFICE??PST + GREEN? EST 8 TOYS + PRIZE? EST 9 YOGA 10 FUNNY 11 JAVA 12 KAZOO 1 OFFICE 2 TOYS 3 YOGA 4 FUNNY 5 JAVA 6 KAZOO ?=possible keyword, !=verified keyword, PST=Pacific Standard Time, EST=Eastern Standard time, et cetera... 72881 2019 ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Response by +1-678-208-8198 ̳Ԙ KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:1 ?' *08:1 '? *09:1 ?' *10:1 '? *11:1 ?' *12:1 '? *01:1 ?' *02:1 '? *03:1 ?' *04:1 '? *05:1 ?''' Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'?' & '?' KOST 103.5 Holiday Kick-Off private Party 12/06 at Disney California Adventure® **'?' text to 515151 or ktla.com/giftcard *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ **'?' KCAL9 Evening News Contest (10pm-11pm): Celebrate the Holidays at DISNEYLAND® Resort. *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ **'?' Getaway to the Disneyland Resort *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)